


w a l l s

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Melancholy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Their Love Is So, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hate them, i have a mix for this, i lied there is a little plot, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written while listening to Walls by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	w a l l s

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin despised these walls they put between each other.

**_I never felt like calling this 'just friends'._ **

 Anakin couldn't understand why seeing his master like this took his breath away; he was just grateful that Obi-Wan retuned it as he breathed into the young one's lungs. Anakin swallowed down as much oxygen as he could as their lips disconnected for a moment in time. He moaned out hoarsely as he felt his master's lips pulling the skin of his neck and the coarse hairs of Obi-Wan's beard as it tickled his throat. He clawed at the man's light skin and called out strings of 'oh, master's and ' _please_ '. Anakin was never too fond of the whole  _plutonic_ thing, especially when they both felt more than friendship and apprenticeship. He didn't care at this point that his master's hands were under his clothes, trying to pull them off but knowing that they didn't have much time. They both wanted to break the walls of their current relationship, but were afraid too. 

That's how Anakin found himself pressed against a wall in a dark back room of their ship on a long ride with his pants around his knees and his tunic halfway pulled up over his chest. Obi-Wan pressed their hips together harshly, as they were pushed closer together with every bit of turmoil the ship hit along the way. He forced his padawan's pants down until they were completely off and his were around his ankles, with Anakin's legs now hoisted up and resting on his master's warm hips. Their lips were wet and loud on each other's and they loved every second of it, breathlessly grinding against each other. Obi-Wan broke the kiss - much to his padawan's dismay - to spit on his fingertips, slicking two down with fiery saliva and engulfing Anakin once more with a bruising kiss and forcing the young mans muscles open with one finger and then two. 

**_No one could ever mean half as much to me as you to now._ **

 Anakin knew he needed to be quiet but the way Obi-Wan's chubby, calloused fingers felt inside him, tearing him apart in a beautifully unnatural way, had everything spilling out. He was breathless and starving for more as he clawed Obi-Wan's shoulders and back. He loved hearing his master wince under his touch, and he hissed at the pleasure he felt as his master's fingers brushed past his prostate almost immediately as though he knew exactly where to touch although he could not see it. 

"Oh, Master, _please!_ More.. I-I need more, Master.. please." He begged not-so-quietly, holding Obi-Wan close and buried his hot face in Obi-Wan's equally hot neck.  

**_I can't breathe my body's shaking._ **

"Anakin, you  _must_ quiet down." He shushed, slowing his fingers down before pulling them out. Anakin whined at the loss of contact and tried to chase his fingers subconsciously.

"M'sorry, Master." Anakin sobbed, a little quieter but not much. Obi-Wan couldn't complain.

**_I've got a way with the way you take me._ **

Obi-Wan kissed his padawan's plump lips once more as he entered him, devouring Anakin's moans as well as offering his own. He pulled away to gasp down a breath and he almost stilled completely at the consuming feeling of Anakin's heated hole closing around him. Obi-Wan grunted as he pulled out a bit, only to thrust back with more force than the last time as he held the young man's hips firmly against the wall and moaned into the skin of his neck. Anakin couldn't take it anymore; everything was happening yet nothing was happening all at once - Obi-Wan was not physically overstimulating him, but he was overworking Anakin's mind and thrusting against his thoughts rapidly, riding his veins and taking over control of every muscle and bone in the young padawan's body. He hadn't touched Anakin's cock, nor was he planning on it, but he was already threatening to spill everything as he was pulsating between their bodies, crying out with every thrust Obi-Wan forced into him. 

"Master.. I-I can't. I'm going to co- _ooh Master please!_ " Anakin cried out as he came messily and untouched between both of them, staining their bare stomachs and Anakin was silently grateful that their shirt's had been pulled up to where they had been. 

**_Together we'll move, on just don't turn around._ **

Obi-Wan muffled his moans in Anakin's hair, holding him close as he spilled deep inside his body. His body mechanically thrusted into Anakin's as they came down together, mutually dreading the missing piece they would both feel as soon as they parted. As silly as it may have sounded, Anakin wanted to stay there in the moment forever; here and now they are one body, one soul, and one brain sharing the same exhaustion and bliss. They knew that moving a muscle would bring them back to the war - the reality they didn't want to face. They stood on shaky legs and offered ragged breaths to close to each other as their sweat-slicked foreheads touched. 

They both knew this was all that they would get - pure, raw, lust, no slow love. And still they fixed their clothes and headed out where they were being expected.

_**And let the walls break down.** _

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/i-n-s-o-m-n-i-a-c/s-i-n-n-e-r-s-obikin


End file.
